Waiting
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Harry wonder if this war is worth it when everyone is dieing and nobodies really trying to change the world…Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Summary: Harry wonder if this war is worth it when everyone is dieing and nobodies really trying to change the world…Read and Review

Is it worth it? The war I mean. Does it have its meaning? _No_ I think as I gaze up toward the dark sky. I watch the stars twinkle and I wonder can we, as humans become as calm as stars. Can we be tame? Can all these disasters and mayhem finish if one man would just surrender? My answer is yes. It can…

_Me and all my friends_

_We're all misunderstood_

_They say we stand for nothing and_

_There's no way we ever could_

Is my fault that everyone I loved died? Is it because they came to close to me? I think so. I was taught from a young age that no one could ever love me because of what I am. Is that true? What if Draco Malfoy would just swallow his pride and admit that he loved Hermione Granger and stand up to his father…would Dumbledore, still be alive today?

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_With the world and those who lead it_

_We just feel like we don't have the means_

_To rise above and beat it_

Would Severus Snape still be alive today if it was not for the teasing, bullying, abuse he had to endure when he was a little child which lead for him to go over to the dark side?

_So we keep waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

Would Sirius be alive if Dumbledore did not lie to me? Would I have known of my fate? Would I have known of the burden that I now hold on my shoulders? There are all what ifs but I know that how it is and how the world is. The world is a cruel place that has no mercy for anyone.

_It's hard to beat the system_

_When we're standing at a distance_

_So we keep waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

As I sit here on top of a hill, watching Hogwarts burn to ashes and all the bodies of the people who died tonight rot on the ground, I am thinking that this is life and life is never easy. This is the world. It may not be perfect but it does have its perfect moments. Moreover, I would not trade those moments for anything

_Now if we had the power_

_To bring our neighbors home from war_

_They would have never missed a Christmas_

_No more ribbons on their door_

So now I'm sitting here watching what was left of the Wizarding world. What was left of the only thing that I called home. Watching my friends and those who I called family, litter the ground dead and cold. Of course, I sit here waiting to see what is going to happen next. Would the world get better or worst?

_And when you trust your television_

_What you get is what you got_

_Cause when they own the information, oh_

_They can bend it all they want_

_Maybe or maybe not. The only thing I could do is wait. For I have finished my job. I killed Voldemort. My burden is lifted and I am left alone in the world not knowing what to do._

_That's why we're waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

Should I move on? Getting up and leaving this all behind like my past. But I don't want to move on I just want to stay here forever. I do not want to face tomorrow because the truth is…I am afraid of what tomorrow brings…

_It's not that we don't care,_

_We just know that the fight ain't fair_

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

I am afraid of facing the world without my friends by me. I am afraid what tomorrow will throw at me…I am just afraid that when I move from my spot that I will forget all that has happened, the good and bad, during these past seven years.

_And we're still waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting on the world to change_

_One day our generation_

_Is gonna rule the population_

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

Therefore, I wait. To see if this is just a horrible nightmare and when I wake up. I will wake up to seeing my friends there smiling and laughing…and alive.

_We keep on waiting_

I do not care how long it will take…I will wait for either the world to change or me to move on…

_Waiting on the world to change_

_A/n: I hoped you liked it. Read and Review! The song is Waiting on the world to change by John Mayer._

_Padfoot-n-Prongs92_


End file.
